The Art of Blackmail
by Dangerous Bunnies
Summary: Teddie uses a unique method to get Yosuke to switch phones with him. Implied Souji/Yosuke.


Woo, my first one-shot I wrote all by myself! Well, the writing, yes. The idea, no. I came up with this during this one night when Mato and I were roleplaying as Teddie and Yosuke. So the credit of this story's idea comes from the both of us. Yay!

Anyway, I wasn't really planning to write any Persona fics, but this idea kept bugging me to write about it, and since it was short and simple, I figured, why not?

Well, that's about all I have to say. Oh, and Persona 4 belongs to Atlus, not me. Other than that, enjoy!

- kai

* * *

><p>Teddie fumbles with the runty, electronic device in his hands—Yosuke had called it a "cell phone"—to try to find out exactly how to use it in accordance with his covered, fingerless paws, but his attempts are in vain. He growls inwardly, clutches the phone and shuffles to Yosuke's side by the counter.<p>

"Hey, Yosuke," he tells the brunette. "I still don't get how to use this 'cell phone' you gave me." He pauses, opening his palm to reveal his feeble phone. "How do I score hot studs if I can't even see their faces?"

Yosuke sighs, swiping a pack of ramen swiftly onto the scanner. "Ted," he begins, annoyed, "I'm busy. I'll explain it to you when we get home."

He places the ramen in a single plastic bag and hands it to the customer on the other side of the isle, smiling lightly as she thanks him and exits Junes. Teddie coolly folds his hands behind his back, staring up expectantly at the other boy. A few seconds later, Yosuke turns to face him and crosses his arms, frowning.

"What?"

"You're not busy anymore," the bear says slyly, a grin etched onto his face. He shoves the phone in front of Yosuke's face and says in an almost childish manner, "Teach me!"

The brunette sighs again, lifting up one of his hands to languidly rub his forehead. "I'm at work, and therefore I am busy. Another time."

Pouting, Teddie says in the same childish tone, "Stop being so cheap, Yosuke! If you won't teach me, then let's just switch phones for a while. Pleeease?" he pleads, his eyes twinkling with a sort of longing and determination.

"What?" Yosuke asks incredulously, gaping at him. "Hell no! Who knows what would happen if I lent you my phone? Nothing but something I'll regret for the rest of my life, that's for sure!"

"Come on," Teddie whines. "You don't even talk to a lot of people here. What's the worst thing I can do?"

Yosuke opens his mouth to respond, but Teddie cuts him off short.

"Please!" he continues, desperate to have the chance to explore his friend's phone. A thought suddenly comes to his mind, causing him to steel his face in order to prevent a smirk from breaking out. "I'll promise I won't tell Kanji what I saw between you and Sensei."

At Yosuke's unbelievable expression, Teddie finds it hard to prevent that smirk from revealing itself, so he allows it to.

"H-huh?" the brunette stammers, a faint blush creeping onto his cheeks. He laughs humorlessly, possibly attempting to lighten the tense mood for himself. "S-silly bear, nothing went on between us."

"Oh, but something did," Teddie says breezily. The smirk is replaced by an innocent expression.

Yosuke's worried smile transforms into a frown as he slumps. "Um," he says cautiously, "what exactly did you see?"

The smirk is back. "Let's just say I know you're not a homophobe." Teddie teasingly waggles an invisible finger at him. "And you know what would happen if Kanji knew about that, right?"

At this point, Yosuke is blushing madly. "D-dude! You…! Are you _blackmailing_ me? No, wait, why were you even _there_? I could've sworn no one… never mind."

Yosuke takes a moment to compose his features, taking deep breaths. _Inhale, exhale._ Teddie grins triumphantly, tilting his face up proudly.

With a scowl on his face, Yosuke reluctantly takes out his phone from his jeans pocket and holds it out for Teddie. As soon as Teddie places his hand on the other boy's hand to take it, however, Yosuke suddenly grips the bear's hand tightly and yanks him forward so that they are nose-to-nose.

"I'll give this to you, but you better not say anything about what you saw, got it?" he whispers dangerously, glaring daggers into his eyes.

Teddie nods and smiles gratefully when Yosuke lets go. "Thank you, Yosuke! You've made me _beary_ happy. I promise not to say anything." _About that one time,_ he adds silently.

"Y-yeah, whatever," Yosuke huffs, trudging away in the other direction.

When Yosuke is out of sight, Teddie finds an isolated section of the store and browses through his contacts until he finds one phone number in particular. Pressing the "Call" button, he clears his throat and musters up the best Yosuke-voice he can when the person on the other line answers.

"Hey, Partner. I'd like to talk about the other day…"


End file.
